<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>jungle game by dawonsroses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489111">jungle game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawonsroses/pseuds/dawonsroses'>dawonsroses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SF9 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Video Game AU, What is beta read, a bit of hwitae bc why not but only a bit, gamer dawon, inseong is a babie, zuho just wants to play lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawonsroses/pseuds/dawonsroses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>to befriend an NPC you have to think like one; especially if you start crushing on a very hot video character.</p><p>Dawon is just a bored boy who received an invitation to a closed beta of the newest VR game and it turns out that there's a very cute NPC who seems like he's not a part of the gameplay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Inseong/Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. D-140 until public launch.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dawon stops, trying to catch a breath. It’s been 10 days since the release of the closed beta of the game but he already managed to anger someone so much they have been chasing him for 15 minutes straight. That must be some kind of skill, right? It’s not Dawon’s fault that this guild chose the same place to sit as him. He was there first and it’s still unfair that it was him who had to move. Even if he’s guildless, does it make him worse? Who do they think they are? He thought that everyone inside the game was treated the same way. At least that’s written on his invitation to the closed beta. He smiles at the thought that he snatched one of thousand places open but his smile disappears as soon as he hears angry shouts. <em>Shit,</em> he thinks. <em>They don’t know when to stop, huh? </em></p>
<p>He has no time to think about anything as he starts running again. He starts to wonder how big this open world is and if he keeps running at this pace when he will see the end of the map? Maybe it would be good to see if there’s a limit to the map. It’s a beta version afterward. He can have something to report to the developers and maybe he will be rewarded some extra skins or XP as a thank you gift? He keeps running away from the angry guild members. Gosh, they’re so stubborn.</p>
<p>Without thinking much he turns left and jumps through a high fence, hoping that those bulky guys who are chasing him are not so good at jumping as him. At this moment he’s thankful that he chose a character which resembles him in real life - a slim young man in his twenties, with black hair and brown eyes. Nothing fancy, unlike those players who chose to have wings, horns, very neon orange hair, once he even saw someone who played as a cat. That was another level of crazy. He hears someone calling him from afar (now he wishes that the nicknames were not visible to people who are not on your friends list) and panicked, rushes to the door of a sketchy-looking building. He opens the door without any problems and slams it, hoping that nobody saw him going inside. Suddenly his body feels so, so tired from running - almost like he ran a marathon in real life - that the only thing he thinks of is some kind of sofa. Or bed. Or armchair. He won’t be picky in this situation. Thankfully in one of the rooms, he finds a sofa covered in dust. Hopefully, he’s not allergic to dust in the game because he doesn’t know how doctors work here or even if they exist.</p>
<p>While giving his legs a rest, he looks around. The room looks surprisingly clean, taking into consideration that this place is abandoned. There’s a bit of dust, mostly on the sofa and coffee table standing next to it. The armchair looks like someone was sitting here already, there also is no dirt on the floor. What a strange place. He looks in the direction of doors and screams. Something moves here. His high-pitched scream is so loud that it could wake up a whole neighborhood. Dawon crosses his arms on the chest and curls into a ball seeing that this dark shadow walking towards him. He stops screaming as soon as the silhouette emerges from the darkness. A man stands in the middle of the room, holding a cup of tea in one hand and newspaper in another. He looks unbothered by screaming Dawon whose face became red from making all that noise.<br/>"Oh," an unknown man says. "A guest. Hello, stranger."<br/>Dawon blinks twice.<br/>"Who are you?!" He still feels a bit scared after the whole shadow situation. Gosh, he thought someone is going to kill him in the game and make him lose his access to the beta. By the way, how cruel was this rule that when you die during beta-testing you won’t be able to play until public launch? He has to write to developers to change that, it was the most stupid rule of this whole game.<br/>"I should ask you this question first," the man lays cup on the table. "I’m the owner of this place."<br/>"Ooooooooooh," Dawon sounds very enthusiastic. There is no scaredy-cat Dawon that he was a few seconds ago. "You’re an NPC!" He states, very confident in his observation.<br/>"I’m an NP-what?"  The man looks puzzled. "My name’s Inseong, not however you called me, stranger."<br/>"Cute," Dawon smiles widely. "An NPC who doesn’t know he’s an NPC! I don’t know if you’ll remember me later but I’m Dawon. The coolest guy in the whole world of <em>Jungle Game</em>!" He makes a stupid superhero pose to impress his newly-met person. "Ok, what’s the quest? I’m ready to do anything as long as it won’t kill me," he says confidently. Waiting for his response, Dawon takes a look at him. Inseong looks a bit older than him, but maybe it is because he is wearing a luxurious robe with matching slippers. He has blonde hair with dark roots and his face is slim with fox-like features. <em>Whoever designed him</em>, thinks Dawon, <em>has made a very handsome NPC. Right in his type.</em><br/>"A quest? I’m not sure I understand you," Inseong looks even more puzzled now after a minute of silence. "I just live here. It’s been my house for over three years now and I’m living a happy life here, all alone" there was no sound of irritation in blonde’s voice which made him sound a bit like a machine. Dawon wants to say that it’s been only ten days since the game was released, but he gives up an idea since he won’t change mind of that NPC. Inseong was programmed to think it’s been three years, so there was no use to convince him otherwise.<br/>"Meh," Dawon makes a pouty face for a second, "I thought I’ll be able to earn some more XP. Maybe they haven’t given you full dialogue yet" he says it out loud.<br/>"Man, you’re strange," sums up Inseong. "Want some tea?"<br/>"Why not,” agrees on Dawon, wondering if those guild members are still looking for him. Maybe if he’ll spend some time here they will give up on the search. Inseong nods and goes through the same door he came from, leaving the black-haired boy alone again. What a stupid situation he put himself in, drinking tea in-game with unfinished NPC.</p>
<p>Inseong comes back after a few minutes with a cup of freshly brewed tea. To be honest, Dawon can not sense any smell from it as it’s just an in-game object, but he acts like it’s been one of the best-smelling tea in his whole life which makes blonde man very, very happy. He doesn’t even hide his smile.</p>
<p><em>To befriend an NPC you have to behave like one,</em> thinks Dawon, sipping the tea. He knows that the real him feels nothing, but for his character, it seems like his health has been restored a bit.</p>
<p>"Where are you from?" Asks Inseong, breaking the silence.<br/>"Seoul,” responds Dawon immediately.<br/>"Never heard of it," now Dawon realizes that the in-game character would have no idea what the fuck Seoul is.<br/>"A district in the City of Huri," he makes a quick explanation. "Quite far away from here. I came to Voli to find my friend who lives here."<br/>Well, that wasn’t a lie. The game had four cities where you could start your game: Huri and Voli respectively in North and East and Nare and Aera in South and West. Each city had its unique history, traditions, and additional starting bonus. Dawon is very thankful to himself that he didn’t skip tutorial when he started to play.<br/>Inseong looks at him with sparkling eyes.<br/>"You’re from the City of Wind? I’ve never met anyone from there. How it is in Huri?" He looks very interested. Inseong even leans his body toward Dawon, waiting for his answer.<br/>"Hmm, it’s a poor city," he says, trying to recall everything that he was taught in the gameplay tutorial. "But I like it here. It’s very windy so it’s hard to wear cape."<br/>Inseong giggled like a small kid when he heard that comment.<br/>"There are lots of birds. And all buildings are made from white bricks, unlike here, where everything is wooden. They are very slim and tall and have lots and lots of towers and windows. But despite them being super tall and high and mighty they never break when the winds blow because Gods know the towers are built for them," he continues, surprised that talking about some kind of in-game world comes so easy for him. He wants to say more but he hears knocking to the door. A smile fades from Inseong’s face when he hears the noise.<br/>"I think it’s enough for today," he looks at Dawon, seemingly disappointed that someone disturbs their meeting. "My big bro is here and he hates guests".<br/>"Understood," replies black-haired man and gets up from the couch. His heart feels heavy, afraid that it might be the guild, still looking for him. Suddenly he gets an idea. "Can I go upstairs? I’ll do some kind of magic and disappear so that he wouldn’t find me," he says but what he means is that he’ll just log off the game. Inseong nods and Dawon rushes up the stairs.</p>
<p>A few seconds later all he sees is a black screen and suddenly the VR set feels super heavy on his head. He takes it off and sighs loudly.<br/>"What a day," he mumbles to himself and puts the set in the box next to the bed.<br/>He feels exhausted from playing - well, not every day you’re being chased by a bunch of buffed men and end up in NPCs house, with whom you’re having a very polite conversation. He’s sure that it’s enough game for today.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. D-139 until public launch.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">"Dude, you should try it out," says Dawon, placing the cup on the table. He’s sitting in the crowded cafe with his friend, Juho where the two met to update on each other’s lives. "This game is mad. Totally changing the VR gaming scene. Whoever the guy who made it is, he’s crazy. A genius, I’m telling you. A genius!" He slams the table enthusiastically. "Don’t give me that face" he points at Juho who starts to crinkle his eyes. "You can’t live with League forever. This game is, like, thirty years old, I can’t believe that there are people who still play it. VR is the future, man!"<br/>"No," answers Juho with his low voice. "I’m not going to give up, not now when I’m so close to becoming the new Faker of Korea!"<br/>"Winning a university competition is not going to make a progamer out of you, you know?" Dawon knows that he has to be honest with his friend. That’s what friends are for, right? And Juho has this privilege of having the best friend in the whole, whole world because nobody says truth so straightforwardly as Dawon does. "You should have started playing it like, twenty years ago, when League was still a hot thing. Now everyone goes VR."<br/>"I’m staying true to my gaming roots. And now, if you excuse me, I’d love to finish our little lovely chit-chat as I’m going to buy myself another coffee. THE barista is here today," he winks and leaves Dawon alone with his thoughts.<br/>Since yesterday Dawon can’t stop thinking about Inseong. He spent the whole previous night reading about the world of <em>Jungle Game</em>, the Cities’ history, game storyline, and other things that might be useful when he will meet the NPC again. He plans on visiting this strange house today as well, as soon as he gets home from university. And, to be honest, he can’t wait to do it. Maybe he should skip the last lecture? Honestly, ancient Egyptian culture was something he is not so much keen on.<br/>"He’s so cute," sighs Juho, placing the cup of fresh coffee on the table.<br/>"Ask him out," responds Dawon, still thinking about meeting Inseong.<br/>"You’ve gone crazy," Juho looks at him, pretending to be worried. "I think the VR set has damaged your brain," he tries to reach out to touch Dawon’s forehead but black-haired guy slaps him in just seconds before this happens.<br/>"If looking at each other was a crime, you two would end up in jail together."<br/>"He’s just very nice. He’s not into me."<br/>"Oh my God, here we go again," sighs Dawon, leaning on the chair. Juho just sips his coffee quietly, trying to stop himself from looking at the cute barista again. The second when barista winks at Juho, he chokes on a hot drink. Dawon just laughs quietly, enjoying the discomfort of his friend.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Inseong is very busy today. He received two gifts from his big bro, one being a big porcelain mug he’s been wanting to have since forever and the other one being a big plant, perfect for his bedroom. Now he has to reorganize all the porcelain mugs he has collected and take the plant upstairs. Later he will clean the house. He feels somewhere in his heart that this nice stranger from Huri will come back again. It is nice to have this kind of feeling. He has one person more to wait for and waiting makes him excited.</p><p class="p1">The days have always been the same since he started living in this house. He doesn’t remember what was before he moved here, so he’s not sure If life was always so organized and planned out, but right now it is. He knows that he wakes up every day at nine, eats at ten, then looks through the window. Sometimes big bro comes and it’s the coolest day of the week - they talk and talk until late hours, his bro always tells the best stories from the whole world. Sometimes bro doesn’t visit him for a long time, and Inseong understands that. He knows that his bro is working on something very, very important, so there are days when he has to work harder. He’s glad that his bro is such an important figure in the Council that they are not able to work without him but sometimes he wishes he was working somewhere too. But whenever he tells his bro that he wants to work, his brother just looks very mad and tells him not to. So Inseong just sits here and tries to make big bro happy with how well he takes care of the house. Sometimes Inseong feels very tired but this feeling does not last long, only few hours. He calls those days „bad days” and when bad days come big bro always tells him to rest and never seems angry about it. </p><p class="p1">The minute Inseong places the last porcelain cup from his collection down, he hears knocking on the door. The excitement level rises along with his closeness to the door - is it his new friend from yesterday? Is it big bro? Nobody else would knock on this door. He hears people shouting from outside saying this place is abandoned and sometimes he wants to shout back that he’s here but it’s the thing his bro says no to do. So Inseong always stops himself from doing that and pretends nobody is there. He opens the door and sees a widely-smiling man.</p><p class="p1">"You’re here!" Inseong feels nothing but pure happiness. "I’m so sorry for yesterday but bro hates unexpected guests. But today he’s not coming! We can do whatever we want! I’ve prepared some cookies, I didn’t know what you like so I just baked different things. I also have some board games! And if you won’t like them…" Inseong stops seeing that his guest is trying to stop himself from laughing. <em>Did he say something wrong?<br/></em>"Would you mind if I come inside your house as a start?" Dawon says and now Inseong realizes that he did not invite his new friend inside. <br/>A few minutes later they are sitting in the same room as yesterday and eating cookies Inseong prepared. Dawon is trying his best to act like those cookies are the best cookies in his whole life as he can not taste or smell anything in-game. He must be a good actor as Inseong seems highly pleased with the praises and promises to bake more when Dawon will come back again. It was pleasant for Dawon to sit in this NPC house, hidden, without anyone looking to kill him or at least chase him for something very unimportant. They were just chilling in silence, eating pixel cookies, and drinking tasteless tea. Just a normal evening in Dawon’s life.<br/>"I want to learn more about you," suddenly says Inseong, making Dawon choke on the tea. <br/>"What do you want to know? I’m not that interesting," replies Dawon. "I just sleep, eat, and play all day."<br/>"You can tell me about your friends," proposes a blonde guy.<br/>"There’s not so much to talk about," laughs Dawon. Inseong smiles, hearing the laugher. It somehow makes him so happy that he wants to hear Dawon’s laughter more often. "I don’t have many friends. There are two of them. The first one, Juho, doesn’t play…" Dawon hesitated. "I meant, Juho stayed home, in Huri. We’ve known others since we were kids. He studies at the same university and loves all kinds of games," he was pretty sure that Inseong wouldn’t know what League of Legend is so he just skips the part about Juho wanting to become the best competitive player in Korea. "He is very shy and has a crush on a barista from the coffee shop next to the school. Honestly, I think the barista is into him as well but they’re both chickens who are afraid to make the first step," Dawon pauses and smiles. "I would say he’s kinda stupid but I love him as my brother. My other friend, on the other hand, happens to visit Voli sometimes, just not so often. He becomes busier now that he got a new boyfriend and they enjoy their art stuff together. His name is Taeyang, he is very good at dancing and now that he got himself a partner who writes music, they spend whole days creating new things. It’s cute how those two work well together so I’m just accepting the fact he’s not hanging out with me as much as he used to."<br/>Inseong just looks at Dawon without saying anything. He nods from time to time to show that he’s actively listening. He just can’t stop looking into Dawon’s brown eyes. They are sparkling with love and joy when he is talking about his friends. He sounds so enthusiastically that it makes Inseong jealous. He wants someone to talk with such love about him as well. <br/>"How about you, is there someone else who visits you?" Asks Dawon.<br/>"I only have my big bro," Inseong smiles at the thought of his brother. "He’s two years older than me and visits sometimes. He usually works on important things for Council so he doesn’t come back home."<br/>Dawon tries to connect the facts as soon as he can. <em>Council, </em>he recalls, <em>was something similar to real-life government</em>. From what he read on some forums, the maker of the game named the Head of the Council after his nickname. <em>What an ego</em>, Dawon thinks. "But he sometimes stops by and we talk a lot so I guess he’s my best friend. Until you have arrived he was the only one I was able to talk to" continues Inseong. "So now I have two friends. Big bro and Dawon".<br/>Dawon just smiles, hearing those words. He feels like he’s talking to a grown-up child, a man so innocent that he should not exist in real life. Well, technically <em>he does not exist</em>, as Inseong is just a character in-game. The game developers did such a good job on creating Inseong, he was not like any other NPC, even in this game. <em>He must have been hidden for the beta,</em> thinks Dawon, <em>and with the public release, they will announce that he’s somehow a game changer or something. </em>For now, Inseong was his sweet game secret. "I should introduce you to my bro one day. He’s a good man," says Inseong. "He just doesn’t like unexpected visits".<br/>"Maybe one day," responds Dawon and bites one of the tasteless cookies. </p><p class="p1">The rest of the evening goes smoothly. They just sit on the couches, chilling and talking. Well, it’s mostly Dawon talking about his childhood stories or just about some things about game lore he read on the internet and Inseong listens actively, asking more questions and visibly enjoying their conversation. God knows how many hours have passed since those two started their meeting. Inseong yawns.<br/>"Oh, I guess it’s sleeping time," Dawon gets up immediately. He feels tired as well but he enjoys the company way too much to think about it.<br/>"Will you come back tomorrow?" Inseong seems very sad that Dawon has to leave but yawns again.<br/>"Will try," answers the black-haired man.<br/>"I’ll be waiting then," says Inseong. Dawon doesn’t say anything back, he just waves and closes the door to the house.</p><p class="p1">When he takes off the VR set the clock shows 3 am and around thirty unread notifications from Juho and Taeyang in their group chat. He picks up the phone and looks at the messages.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>juHOE</b>
</p><p class="p1">dude<br/>DUDE<br/>DAWON HYUNG<br/>TAEYANG<br/>this is big<br/>i mean<br/>he asked me out<br/>after you left to play that stupid game</p><p class="p1">
  <b>taesun</b>
</p><p class="p1">PLZ send one message instead of hundred<br/>Wait<br/>Who asked you out</p><p class="p1">
  <b>juHOE</b>
</p><p class="p1">THE barista<br/>i was there with Dawonie hyung<br/>and Dawonie hyung left me to play this VR game you two play<br/>and THE barista brought me coffee<br/>and gave his phone number<br/>his name is Seokwoo<br/>and i have a date at 5</p><p class="p1"><b>taesun<br/></b><br/>Congrats!!!! Hope you will enjoy it and it won’t end up like the last time with tears and drama</p><p class="p1">
  <b>juHOE</b>
</p><p class="p1">shut up<br/>he’s different<br/>i can feel that<br/>@sanghyuk<br/>u alive?<br/>hope you’re not playing too much<br/>vr bad for brain<br/>ok gtg get some beauty sleep<br/>tae tell Kyun i said hi<br/>later betches</p><p class="p1"><br/><b>taesun<br/><br/></b>He says hi back and let us know how the date went!</p><p class="p3">
  <b>sanghyuk</b>
</p><p class="p3">yea, I was playing<br/>wow, that’s so cool man, good for you and this barista<br/>good luck tmr</p><p class="p1">He is so tired from playing for the whole evening that he falls asleep with the phone in his hands. The phone buzzes again with another message.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>taesun</b>
</p><p class="p1">HYUNG WTF IT’S 3:30 IN THE MORNING<br/>YOU WOKE ME UP</p><p class="p1">But Dawon does not see this notification as he’s already dreaming about tea and cookies and a blonde-haired boy in the abandoned house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. D-110 until public launch.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Dawon keeps his promise and visits Inseong every single day. Sometimes he stays for a longer time than during other days but always tries to visit his friend. He’s still not sure if he can call Inseong a friend - at the end of the day he’s just a part of the game - but he knows that he enjoys nothing more than coming to the abandoned house. The whole game just became boring compared to spending time with this man and if it’s not friendship then what it is?<br/>They learned a lot about each other during the past month. They spent countless hours talking about their habits, what they like, and dislike. Dawon shared lots of his childhood stories, talked about his friends and other very mundane stories, but Inseong seemed fascinated by them. One day Inseong admitted that he does not remember anything from growing up - it was just like he was just placed in this house and nothing before this has happened. Dawon always felt sorry when Inseong talked about his lack of memories. Then he had to remind himself that the boy in front of him is just an NPC. But if he’s only a part of the gameplay, why does he feel so <em>real</em>?</p>
<p class="p1">Now they are sitting in a small kitchen. Inseong is busy preparing something which looks like another batch of chocolate cookies and Dawon is already used to acting like they’re the best cookies in the world. He has no heart to admit that he can’t taste them when he sees how happy is the blonde boy making them. They have moved their meetings from the larger living room to this cozy kitchen and Dawon can’t tell why but he feels like it made their relationship a bit closer.<br/>He has to admit that Inseong is his perfect type - cute, innocent, a bit lost, and childlike but also very caring and loving. One day he found out that the blonde boy is older than him but it doesn’t stop Dawon from having an urge to protect him at all costs. Dawon can also swear that Inseong is a very good cook despite never being able to taste his meals. Men who are good at cooking are his biggest weakness. Thankfully this blonde man was only an in-game character, otherwise, Dawon would be already crushing very, very hard on him. If someone told him that a month ago he would be falling for a video game character he would start laughing in their face. Now, he would just quietly admit that indeed, something strange is happening with his emotions and he hates those feelings as much as he hates broccoli. And he <em>despises </em>broccoli. </p>
<p class="p1">He’s about to say something to Inseong when his message app shows a notification. Who wants to talk to him at this hour?<br/>"Oh," says Inseong, turning around to face Dawon. "I think you got a message."<br/>The younger one just nods and opens up the app. It was from Taeyang who logged into the game for the first time in over a month.</p>
<p class="p1"><b>sunny_b0i<br/><br/></b>hyung, we’re going to raid some caves, wanna join?</p>
<p class="p1">But Dawon doesn’t feel like joining them just to fight some imaginary creatures. He just lefts the message on read and goes back to focusing at Inseong who, unaware of is happening, is busy waiting for cookies to bake. He knew that this whole stupid game does not matter anymore. What counts is this abandoned house, small kitchen, blonde boy baking cookies, and calming feeling of mutual understanding. Coming here was his retreat from his boring university life, away from nagging parents, other people’s problems, and his issues. Here, he becomes a cool, agile Dawon from the City of Wind instead of mediocre Lee Sanghyuk who struggles to pass statistics class for the third time in a row. And finding his little secret, who happened to be Inseong, makes him feel somehow special.<br/>This is the moment he decides. No matter if Inseong is some kind of player who’s stuck in this game due to some bugs in beta or if he’s an NPC who has been not put into game’s plot for now - this man is someone dear to Dawon’s heart and nobody will break the bond they have created.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">"Hyung, I think I just got ghosted," Taeyang sighs being weighed down by the VR set he was wearing. "He does not respond at all. He just saw my message and left me on read. What do we do now?"</p>
<p class="p2">They are sitting in Taeyang’s dorm room, all three of them. It was Juho’s idea to check what keeps Dawon so busy that he doesn’t even open his apartment door. If Juho counts right, they have not seen Dawon for the last two weeks. After their classes end, his friend just sprints out of school and disappears completely. And during classes, he looks like he didn’t sleep at all. To check what is happening, Juho convinced Taeyang to log into the game Dawon’s been playing so much and check if their friend is online. He was. Of course, where Taeyang is involved, there also has to be his boyfriend, Youngkyun. He is not playing any crucial role in Juho’s mastermind plan, but it’s always good to have someone else nearby in case they needed to make some kind of decision.<br/>"Give me that," finally snaps Juho and takes the VR set almost by force from his younger friend.</p>
<p class="p1"><b>sunny_b0i<br/><br/></b>ya<br/>fucker<br/>don’t ghost us</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <b>dawon</b>
</p>
<p class="p3">busy</p>
<p class="p1"><b>sunny_b0i<br/><br/></b>OH FUCK YOU AND YOUR STUPID GAME SANGHYUK HYUNG</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Seconds later a pop-up shows in front of Juho’s eyes.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>You can not send more messages to the user as he has put you on his blocked contacts list.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">"The audacity," sighs Juho, taking off the VR set. "I can’t believe that this stupid game became more important to him than his friends. HIS FRIENDS!" He looks desperately at Youngkyun who doesn’t know to react to this whole situation. There were days where Sanghyuk hyung disappeared for a day or two just to finish some stupid kind of video game, but it never lasted that long. He went for a record with this one. <br/>"Should we break into his house and steal his VR set?" Taeyang proposes the only idea he has in his head. Juho’s eyes start to sparkle at the thought but Youngkyun seems terrified. <br/>"Maybe we should call Jaeyoon. I think he should know what his younger brother is doing," Youngkyun tries to throw anything, just to distract those two from Taeyang’s stupid idea.<br/>"Oh, trust me, my love," Taeyang lays hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. "You don’t want to mess with Lee brothers. The older is even scarier than Sanghyuk."<br/>"You didn’t meet him yet," Juho seems like he is reliving past traumas "but his brother is a devil. You thought Sanghyuk is a loud mess? Jaeyoon is worse. He’s so angel-like when you first meet him, but when something goes wrong all hell breaks loose. And the less he is in Sanghyuk’s life, the better. It means less drama. Last time when there was Jaeyoon’s intervention we almost ended up in jail cause he wanted to beat up the person who robbed Sanghyuk," he explains. Youngkyun just nods, making a note in his head to never ask about Lee Jaeyoon again.<br/>"Ok guys, so are we planning to break into the house, or can I set up my date with Seokwoo for today’s evening?" Juho asks, holding the phone in his hand. Youngkyun just sighs. "Cause I don’t think I’m planning on talking to this fucker anytime soon. Does he want to play his stupid game? Fine. But I’m sick and tired of waiting for him cause he got bored of that game. I just want my normal friend back."<br/>"Juho hyung…" Youngkyun sighs, not knowing how to react. "He did not go anywhere. He is just gaming."<br/>"Gaming my ass," Juho suddenly seems very tired. "If my friend chooses his VR over me, he is not my friend."<br/>"Please, rethink your words," Youngkyun looks at his friend, who already got up and now walks around the room. Taeyang seems like he’s on verge of crying. <em>What is even this mess?</em> Youngkyun thinks to himself. <em>Are they going to fight because of a video game?<br/></em>"Fine," Juho looks like he gave up. "I think we should reach for the most drastic method to bring him back to reality."<br/>Youngkyun feels like it is the worst idea ever.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">Dawon curses quietly, closing the messaging app.<br/>"If it was your friend, you can invite him over," says Inseong, still standing in the middle of the kitchen in a purple checkered apron.<br/>"I don’t want to share you with anyone, ever" answers Dawon, his words being faster than his thoughts. When he realizes what he has just said, he covers his mouth with hands.<br/>Inseong just blushes, not knowing what to do. <br/>"Oh, I think cookies are ready," he turns his back to Dawon to take the dessert out of the oven. The awkward atmosphere rises between those two, for the first time since.<br/>"I bet they taste very good," says younger, trying to save the conversation.<br/>"I don’t want to share you with anyone else as well," blurts out Inseong still looking at the oven. Sudden confession makes Dawon choke on a pixel cookie he was just taking a bite of. Was it always that hot in this kitchen?<br/>The awkwardness continues until all cookies are eaten and Dawon closes the house’s front doors. He sighs when he walks somewhere safe to log out, his heart heavy with thoughts and guilt toward his friends.</p>
<p class="p1">Dawon takes off the VR set but his limbs feel too heavy to move them. He does not know what feels heavier - the feeling that he ignores his friends for a random NPC or the fact that the person he starts to like does not exist. He did not tell his friends about Inseong, no. He was too afraid of what his friend might think, <em>that he has a crush on a video game character. And it’s a character who is not even relevant to any part of the gameplay. </em>It even sounds stupid in his head. He knows that his friends are going to be mad at him for the situation and part of him wants to run to them directly and beg for forgiveness on his knees. But the other part of him just wants to stay in the game forever. He catches himself dreaming about staying in this abandoned house with Inseong, baking cookies together, playing even more, and just enjoying being together. <br/>Dawon sighs. He does not even bother to check the phone, he knows that there’s going to be hundreds of angry messages from his friends. He has a feeling that he fucked up and let them down, but at the same time he just wants to run back to Inseong’s house, where no worries and no problems can reach him. </p>
<p class="p1">He just wishes to become another NPC and forget about everything else but Inseong. Unfortunately, the world doesn’t work that way, he has to wake up tomorrow and face reality once again. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. D-99 until public launch.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">It is a nice, sunny Tuesday at the canteen. The clock shows noon and four friends are sitting together like they do every Tuesday since the beginning of university. No matter how mad they are at each other, it’s a sacred tradition to eat together on that day and no one dares to break it so here they are, sitting in silence, each of them busy with their food. Last week was awful, they ate in silence and left as soon as they finished eating. Today’s not so different. From time to time Juho glares at Dawon who seems like he’s not present here at all. Youngkyun and Taeyang just exchange pieces of their dishes with each other, trying not to pay attention to what’s happening here.  <br/>
Finally, one of them gives up on keeping the silence. <br/>
"INTERVENTION!" Shouts Taeyang, straight into their faces, and Juho starts to shake Dawon’s arms to bring his friend back from dreamland. They are sitting in the middle of the university canteen and some of the students nearby turn around, surprised by a scream. "Juho hyung, is this how video games addict looks like?" He asks, worried for his friend.<br/>
"I believe so," Juho stops shaking his friend’s arms. "Earth to Sanghyuk hyung. Over."<br/>
"I’m here, I’m here," Dawon snaps to reality but looks very unhappy that he has to talk to them.<br/>
"Penne for your thoughts?" Jokes Taeyang, waving around a fork with pasta on it. The tension becomes unbearable, even a bad joke can’t change it.<br/>
"It’s a penny, you dumbass," responds Youngkyun, participating for the first time in the whole discussion.<br/>
"You’re never getting a joke, are you?" Taeyang sighs and starts digging into his pasta. Dawon smiles, looking at his friends. And then a thought hits him.</p>
<p class="p1">They are his <em>real </em>friends. They are sitting with him right here, in the middle of the university canteen. He can taste the food he is eating, smell strange pasta which Taeyang chose as his lunch, see how Youngkyun tries not to steal more food from his boyfriend, and feel Juho’s elbow hitting his arm unwittingly. They are living, breathing people, not moved by any kind of algorithm or artificial intelligence. They are here for him even if the internet connection does not work. He starts to feel guilty when he realizes that he does not know what they are currently talking about. Since when he started to care more about video games instead of his friends?<br/>
"I give up on life," sighs Dawon and lays his head on the table. His friends look at him confused. "I’m sorry I’m such a terrible friend," he murmurs while burying his head in his hands.<br/>
"Are you drunk?" Juho looks surprised by the unexpected behavior of his friend. Dawon never says sorry, even if he is wrong or creates a huge mess everyone else has to take care of. This was the first time in their ten-year-long friendship when he apologized. He must have had a very, very hard time saying that.<br/>
"The fuck," Dawon seems offended by the response. "I’m not drunk. I’m just… a bit lost," he sighs, hiding his face again. "It’s like… it’s unreal. The whole experience, it should not have taken place."<br/>
"Explain," Youngkyun places down his fork and looks straight at his friend. His voice is quiet but strict.<br/>
"Have you ever felt like you don’t know what is real and what’s your imagination? I’m crazy about that guy, honestly, and he does not even exist. You thought I was spending time there chasing some random monsters or picking up some fights? It’s so lame to say it here," Dawon looks around to check if no one is hearing their conversation. "but I met a boy I like. And I can only meet him in this game."<br/>
Juho just slaps him hard in the arm, using all of his anger gathered over last month.<br/>
"You ditched your friends for over a month just to meet up with some random gamer?!" He hits Dawon again with the same strength. "You are so stupid, I can’t believe it," Juho just shakes his head in disbelief, hitting his friend over and over.<br/>
"I…" hesitates Dawon when Juho finally stops slapping his arm. His friends are looking at him, expecting some more explanation. "I am so stupid. I’m sorry," he has no courage to admit that this boy exists only in-game and his imagination. <br/>
"Apology accepted," says Taeyang, smiling brightly. "But please, don’t be a dick again. I think this is the last time we’re keeping you in our group chat," he adds with a huge smile on his face. Dawon can’t stop but feel threatened by this. </p>
<p class="p1">He is honestly surprised that they forgave him so easily. He was living with a feeling of guilt for over the past two weeks and thought that he would have to beg on his knees for forgiveness but it seemed like they quickly wanted this issue to end. So here they are sitting now, no one knowing what to say after this sudden confession and the longer the silence between them lasts, the more and more guilty Taeyang, Youngkyun, and Juho look.<br/>
"Ok, we have to tell you something," starts the youngest.<br/>
"Honestly, we didn’t think you will apologize," Juho looks stressed. "We thought we’d need something heavier so…" His voice cracks. <br/>
"Oh, please, tell me you didn’t…" Dawon doesn’t manage to finish his sentence as a new figure enters the canteen with a loud noise. The man is walking straight into their direction and his aura feels threatening. The suit on his body is so tight it enhances all muscles underneath and the briefcase in man’s left hand was swinging along to the fast moves he was making. He seems like he’s ready to beat someone up. <br/>
"LEE SANGHYUK," the man shouts, and Dawon squeaks and hides behind Juho when he sees his older brother. "WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE AGAIN?!"<br/>
All students are looking at the poor black-haired boy who, at this moment, wishes nothing but to disappear from planet Earth.</p>
<p class="p1">They are sitting in a cafe next to the university campus, all five of them. Youngkyun and Taeyang are smiling awkwardly at the rest, looking like lost kids in the middle of adults’ fight. They don’t know what to do with their hands, so they just hold their drinks and sip them nervously. Juho disappeared and he was last seen talking to the barista, his cheeks blushed and gesture fast and exaggerated. Dawon behaves like there’s something very, very interesting in his coffee to avoid Jaeyoon’s angry gaze. <br/>
"I have lots of questions, Sanghyuk," Jaeyoon says, placing his coffee on the table. "But the most important is why the hell are you playing <em>Jungle Game,</em> of all of the VR games possible?"<br/>
Youngkyun chokes on his coffee. He did not expect this kind of question but Lee Jaeyoon never disappoints.<br/>
"I-i just…got b-beta…i-invitation…" stutters Dawon. Being around his older brother makes him look small and scared and for his friends, it is so funny to watch Dawon being scolded that they are not that sorry for calling Jaeyoon. <br/>
"From all games you can play, you lazy fuck, you chose the game of my biggest market competitor," Jaeyoon slaps Dawon in the same place where Juho previously did the same thing. Dawon is sure that he’s going to have some bruises there. "I can’t believe we’re related, you traitor!"<br/>
"Wait, it’s not your studio who works on it?" Dawon either seems very surprised or he’s a very good actor. Both Taeyang and Youngkyun are betting on his friend’s acting skills. <br/>
"Why are you like this," Jaeyoon seems like he’s giving up on this conversation. "Not even caring about your brother’s business."<br/>
"I have my own life," Dawon looks like he’s a teenager who currently goes through the rebellion phase.<br/>
"Yeah, and it seems like you can’t get it together. You’re lucky you got me and your friends."<br/>
"Hyung," Dawon sighs, seeming tired of this conversation. "Please, stop."</p>
<p class="p1">It always goes like this. It was a perfect boy Jaeyoon who graduated at the top of his class, opened his own company, was the heir to the family business, and only got praises and prizes for being the best in all possible competitions. Sometimes their parents acted like they never had the second son, which happened to be Dawon. He was the one who never got anything right and was left to take care of himself. Even though Dawon loves his brother dearly, they were from two completely different worlds and they would not understand each other even if they tried. He is so tired of his nagging, this is the only thing he does when they meet.<br/>
Jaeyoon just looks at him, not saying anything. He just understands, he saw this look many times before. <br/>
"Just please, don’t choose gaming over your real life. And I’m saying that not as CEO of video game developer company but as your brother. Sanghyuk-ah, we just want you to graduate. The rest will work out somehow. Focus on school, okay?" He pats his brother’s knee. <br/>
Dawon feels like giving up. All of this is a mistake, he just wants to go back to Inseong and forget about this nightmare he’s been in right now. <br/>
Unable to say anything else, he just nods. Jaeyoon smiles widely.<br/>
"Now we’re talking! Juho, could you please ask your very handsome friend to make us another coffee?" Jaeyoon relaxes on the couch and unbuttons his suit. Juho just blushes harder and turns to a barista named Seokwoo to place an order for Lee brothers. "I’ll stop by your place today, Hyuk, I’ll take the VR with me."</p>
<p class="p1">Dawon feels like someone just took a part of him away but says nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. D-85 until public launch.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw//very short, but still mention of blood</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">It has been exactly two weeks and one day since Dawon visited him for the last time. Inseong is not sure why, but those two weeks have been feeling like forever, the days being very long and the nights somehow lonely. The cookies don’t taste the way they used to, the kitchen seems painfully big now and he misses the feeling of waiting for someone to come over.<br/>"Big bro, is this how broken heart feels?" Inseong asks his brother who was sitting on the couch in the living room. <em>The same place as someone else used to take</em> thinks Inseong. But his brother who was a bit slimmer and with flaming red hair does not have that energetic presence as his friend does. He has a more calming type of aura and it fits him perfectly - Inseong has never seen his brother mad, no matter what happened. Even when he told him that he missed Dawon dearly, big bro did not get angry at all. He just said that he knew about those visits and let Inseong cry on his shoulder. Little did Inseong knew that seeing him cry broke his brother’s heart to pieces.<br/>"Seongie, that’s exactly why I said you should not befriend anyone else but me," he says, looking at the blonde boy. "People come. People go. The only thing they leave is a broken heart."<br/>"But you and Chani finally got back together," Inseong pouts. "Even after days of fighting. I want my happy ending, too," he crosses his arms on the chest which makes him look like an angry kindergarten kid. His brother just chuckles at this cute behavior.<br/>"I and Chani are fighting every other week, we should not be set as an example, Seongie."<br/>"Big bro," Inseong gives his brother a serious look. "I know I’ve never asked you for anything, ever, but I want to change it today. If there’s only one thing I wish for, can you bring Dawon back?"<br/>The redhead nods. <br/>"I’ll try. I definitely will, Seongie," he ruffles his hand through Inseong’s hair. <em>How important this random guy must be to his brother that Inseong made the wish?</em></p><p class="p1">After big bro leaves, Inseong is left alone with his thoughts. Like every day for the past two weeks, he just lays in bed and waits. No matter how many days will pass, he will be waiting in his house. One day someone will knock and scream <em>I’m here!</em> loudly like he used to. Inseong will hear the familiar sound of footsteps going straight to the kitchen. One day. Until this day comes he can not forget his friend’s face. He wants to recognize Dawon as soon as he will walk through the door.<br/><em>Fuck it</em>, thinks Inseong. He acts without thinking which is so unlike him but he doesn’t care. He just wants this one person back, no matter what is the cost of it. He just wants to laugh together, talk about funny stories, comfort each other on the worse days, and do all the things they used to. He’s not going to be left alone, never. He’s not going to lose his only friend. He’s not going to lose the one who made his house finally feel like <em>home</em>. When he’s running to the door he finally understands.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>The feeling when he was with Dawon. This is exactly how love feels. He loves Dawon.</em>
</p><p class="p1">Inseong is already opening the door, ready to go out. Sun is shining brightly and there is no one around so he starts running and seconds later he bounces back, falling at the ground. <em>This stupid blockade</em>, he thinks. <em>Big bro is so stupid for putting that here. </em>He is old enough to leave the house, why does he have to be controlled by some kind of invisible wall? He heard it was to protect him for not getting hurt but why? Why now, when he has to look for his love? <br/>"Dawon!" He screams and tears start falling off his cheeks. This was a cry of someone longing for the person he lost, a heartbreaking one. Inseong hits the invisible wall again and a small wound shows on his fist. He hits the wall again. And again. "Come back home! Dawon!" Inseong starts choking on his tears and the feeling of helplessness takes over him. He falls on his knees, exhausted from fighting the invisible barrier that was supposed to protect him. His knuckles are bleeding from hitting the wall but he does not even care about the bloodstains on the floor. He wishes that Dawon hears his screams and comes here, takes his hands, and says that everything is fine and he’s not going to leave him again. The thought of Dawon is the last one before Inseong’s world turns to black. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Dawon tosses in his bed, not being able to fall asleep. All he thinks about is Inseong. He feels so bad for leaving this lost boy on his own, having only his brother to talk to. He can’t even imagine how lonely his life is right now. <em>But what do NPCs do when they are alone?</em> Dawon thinks.<em> Does he deactivate every time I leave? No, it can’t be, he was always organizing the porcelain collection before my visits. Do they just do the usual things they’re programmed to do? Maybe he just waits for another visit from another player? I can’t be the only one who visits him, right? Does he just walk around and wait?</em> No matter which option is true each one of them makes Dawon feel guilty for leaving his NPC friend without a goodbye. <br/>The point is, Lee Sanghyuk never wanted to say goodbye in the first place. If he was brave enough he would say no to his brother and never give the VR set back. He created the whole Dawon persona, someone who is just unbothered by anything and just goes with the flow. But the real one, Sanghyuk, he is such a coward that he disgusts himself. He is a loser that just goes with the flow, doing what’s expected from others and never dares to stand up for the things he believes are the best for him. Other people know better, they always did. If they said it was bad, then it was bad. If they seemed unhappy with his behavior, well, Dawon had to change the way he acted. It is easier to live being guided by them than to make his own decisions. Well, it was, until they took the only person in the world he felt completely safe with. They took away his first and only love and Dawon would give up everything he has in the real world just to stay with a blonde boy with a gorgeous smile and heart of gold in a house made of pixels and some code.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Inseong would be so ashamed of me.</em>
</p><p class="p1">He can’t stop himself from crying. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"It’s been three weeks," Juho looks at his friend who just lies in bed without moving. "Do any of you happen to know how long does it take to survive without eating?" He looks at the people gathered in Dawon’s room. Taeyang gives his friend a worried look and Youngkyun follows. Today the team was joined by Seokwoo, the tall barista who turns out to be going out with Juho for some time now. The four of them stand around Sanghyuk’s bed and try to convince him to move out of it. <br/>"I think we have a few days left?" Youngkyun tries to lift the red blanket that was protecting Dawon from the outer world.<br/>"Fuck off," he hears as a response and the blanket moves a bit.<br/>"Wow, you’re alive," Taeyang sighs with relief. "Hyung, please, you can’t be mad at us forever. We have forgiven you very quickly, you should to the same! Hyung, pleaseeee," he leans closer to what seems like Dawon’s head. <br/>"Fuck off," the voice is weak and hoarse like he was after having a very long crying session. "I’m begging you, don’t talk to me. Leave the house," the blanket moves again. "Or bring Inseong back."<br/>"What the fuck is an Inseong?" Asks Seokwoo, seeming completely lost. This is not how he imagined meeting his new boyfriend’s friends nor his date night going. The evening went completely wild when Taeyang and Youngkyun crashed their date at Juho’s house and announced that they have not heard from Sanghyuk for past days and they are super worried so they have to go to his home right now, no matter that they were in the middle of watching <em>The Notebook</em>. He knew something was wrong with his boyfriend’s friend before and they were visiting him every few days but why did they have to visit Sanghyuk <em>right now?<br/></em>"I’d like to believe that’s the name of his VR set," explains Juho. "It’s the name we’ve been hearing for the past three weeks, since the day Jaeyoon banned him from playing."<br/>"Wow," sums up Seokwoo. "Never seen a game addict up close."<br/>"I’m not a game addict," responds the voice hidden under the blanket. "I’m an Inseong addict."<br/>Youngkyun and Taeyang look at each other with mutual understanding about his friend going crazy. <br/>"Whatever, loser," Juho takes off the blanket by force. Dawon flinches and hides his puffy face from direct sunlight. "Let’s get you washed up, you smell like shit."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. D-70 until public launch.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw// hospital mentioned</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Dawon walks with Juho out of university building - it is one of those days when they are finishing classes at the same time. They finally convinced him to go out of the house and show up at university but Sanghyuk denied wearing anything but worn-out jumpsuit he has not changed for a month. He did not even care to wash his hair or face but Juho gave up on nagging him. What counts is that his friend did not starve himself to death, and with help of Juho and the rest of the team he is not going to fail his education.<br/>They walk out of campus when an expensive-looking black car stops in front of them. The window of the car opens and the boys can see a man in a suit whose hair color can be compared to a very bright cherry shade. Juho’s jaw drops almost to the ground the second as he sees the stranger.<br/>"Are you Lee Sanghyuk?" The man asks. His voice sounds friendly but his face is the complete opposite - he seems irritated and cold. Juho grabs Dawon’s shirt, still looking at the man in a pure state of shock. Dawon has never seen his friend so speechless before.<br/>"That’s me," nods Dawon, not knowing what to do. Juho, looking like he’s going to pass out, was not helping at all. "Who are you?"<br/>"Hyung!" Juho reacts before the man can answer the question. "How could you not know him? He’s Agitpunkt sunbaenim; a pro player who helped a Korean team win World Championships three years ago!” he looks offended. „He stopped his career after that and began developing games. He’s a genius. Hello, sunbaenim, I’m a huge fan, sunbaenim," he faces the stranger and starts bowing aggressively. The cherry-haired man gestures him to stop, but Juho seems too excited to notice it.<br/>"Well… come with me. We have something to talk about,” the doors to the car open.<br/>"I’m offended," whispers Juho to Dawon when they’re getting into the car. "How can you have connections to Agitpunkt sunbaenim and not let me know?!"<br/>Dawon says nothing, just looks at the man. It was not the smartest idea to just casually get into a stranger’s car but he made a choice and now has to accept its consequences. He feels out of place comparing himself to the rest sitting in a car. He should at least wash his hair or change clothes as the stranger is wearing a fine suit and looked like he is ready to talk business. Dawon in his tracksuit feels like a kid. Well, thankfully Juho was here with him as well. If they’re getting kidnapped at least he’s not alone and Juho is in a much better mental state to do all the talking. <br/>"Let’s go to the hospital," says stranger to the driver and the car starts moving into the unknown direction. "Well," he starts speaking again after a short pause. "I’ve never thought there will be someone who would find the biggest secret hidden in a whole game I’ve created. It turns out there is. You," he points at confused Dawon.<br/>"A secret?" The boy is not so sure about what he’s talking about. All he did in the game was starting a few fights, killing some monsters, and later meeting…<br/>"Inseong," he says with a serious face, and Dawon’s head starts spinning. He stays quiet, not knowing how to behave. They just ride in silence, avoiding each other gazes. Only Juho looks at the stranger with so much love and respect that it makes Dawon feel sick. His friend does not understand the matter of this situation. </p>
<p class="p1">The car finally stops after what Dawon feels like forever. When he gets out, they are standing in front of one of the most expensive hospitals in the whole town. The man makes an impatient gesture showing them to follow him inside.<br/>"I guess it’s the thing between you two," tells Juho when they are about to go. "I’ll wait here, if something’s wrong, just scream. But get Agitpunkt’s sunbaenim autograph for me, ok?” Dawon nods to his friend and follows the stranger, staying three steps behind him. He was keeping the distance just in case he wanted to kidnap him. He is not so sure that Juho would hear him screaming.<br/>"Mr. Kim," one of the nurses bows when she sees the man. He just gives her a quick nod and walks past her, not paying attention to his surroundings.  "Here he goes again, Kim Youngbin, acting like he owns this place." Dawon can hear the nurse whispering to others. He is so overwhelmed that he follows the red hared man without saying anything. Few minutes and two floors up later, they are standing in front of the closed door.<br/>"I guess I owe you some explanation," the man’s face looks more nervous than before. The mask of cold stranger fades, now he sees someone very tired and worried. "He treats you like you’re his closest friend, so I think you should know more about the real Inseong. Whatever you decide, if you’re staying with him or not, I’m not going to push you to choose anything."<br/>"What?" Dawon can’t process anything. The <em>real</em> Inseong?<br/>"Well, you can come inside and say hi to him."<br/>The man named Kim Youngbin opens the door to the hospital room and Dawon can’t believe his eyes. On the bed lies someone who looks just like his in-game Inseong. The same fox-like features, slim hands, even his height seems right. It’s Inseong who’s not made of pixels and artificial intelligence. The only thing is that this version of Inseong looks much weaker, his skin pale and his body connected to many medical pieces of equipment that are making rhythmical noises. Inseong’s head is connected to something which looks similar to the VR set that Dawon owns.<br/>Dawon has many, many questions to this whole situation but the words don’t want to come out of his mouth. He is looking at the delicate boy lying on the bed and feels like tears are starting to gather. He doesn’t even dare to move. He feels like he’s not worthy of coming closer to this poor boy, not after leaving him alone for so long. <br/>"I’m his brother. I guess he already told you about me at some point," Youngbin starts speaking. Dawon just gives him a look and it seems like he already understands. "You’re wondering how this boy is related to that man in-game?” Sanghyuk nods. „Well, see this VR set? It’s connected to his brain. This way, even if Seongie is in a coma right now in real life, his brain is still working, so we can meet in the game. I created <em>Jungle Game</em> just to be able to talk to him."<br/>Dawon says nothing. Inseong’s face looks so peaceful right now. He just wants to take this boy’s hands, stay with him until they will kick him out of the hospital, and then come back again and wait until he wakes up. There are so many emotions in Dawon, he has never felt anything like that in his life.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>The feeling like he needs to protect someone instead of being protected.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">"He’s my only family after all. I wanted to stay connected with him," Youngbin continues his explanation. "And then you came and became his whole world. I don’t blame you for stealing my brother’s attention," the redhead laughs quietly but Dawon doesn’t feel like smiling right now. "But I’ll do everything for my Seongie. And he only wants you to come back, that modest kid. I want to give him the world but I guess you became his whole universe. I’m not going to force you do come back to <em>Jungle Game</em>, of course, but I have feeling that you want to see him as well." Youngbin’s eyes are filled with worry when he looks at Inseong on the bed. There’s a silence between them, they are just standing next to the hospital bed.</p>
<p class="p1"><br/>They are so, so different from each other. One is a loving brother who would do anything for his younger sibling. The man who spent three years looking for a way to keep a part of the family so close to him, giving up his e-sport career to dedicate his whole life to developing this game. The other one is here by pure accident or destiny, whatever you name it. The man who never cared about anything until he ended up in the game. The only thing that connected them was Inseong, lying on the bed, unaware of his surroundings. <br/>They are so different yet Dawon feels like they share the same pain in their hearts. Each of them just suffers in silence, not letting the world know about their true feelings. They are sitting in the same room without saying anything for three more hours. Dawon does not dare to ask about anything, he just texts Juho that it will take a bit longer than expected and his friend can go home. He hopes that his friend would understand the situation. <br/>"I’d never imagined,” Youngbin breaks the silence "that I’d end up in the same room as Lee Jaeyoon’s brother. You two are so different, I’d never think you were related."<br/>"I know, right?" Dawon smirks. "We are indeed very, very different. Sometimes I wonder if we have the same parents."<br/>Youngbin chuckles again. Dawon thinks that the redhead’s laughter is a bit contagious because he catches himself smiling as well. The silence between them is not awkward at all, he’d rather call it comfortable. Each one is in their thoughts and does not interrupt the other.<br/>They are sitting like this for another hour when a nurse comes in.<br/>"It’s the end of visiting hour, Mr. Kim and Mr…?" She looks at Dawon and raises her eyebrow.<br/>"Lee. Lee Sanghyuk. I think I’ll be visiting here quite often starting from today," he bows politely to her.<br/>"Sure. But as for today, you have to leave," she shoos them away from the hospital room. When they go outside it’s already dark.<br/>"You want a ride?" Youngbin asks, pointing at the car which is already waiting for him.<br/>"No, thanks," Dawon smiles politely. "I think I need to take a long walk home."<br/>"Suit yourself, Sanghyuk-ah. I’ll see you around," without waiting for a goodbye, Youngbin just turns and heads straight to the car. Dawon follows his silhouette until the man gets inside. Then he takes out a phone and opens a messaging app.</p>
<p class="p1">He knows it’s his time to do what he feels is right.</p>
<p class="p2">
  <b>sanghyuk</b>
</p>
<p class="p2">We need to talk. I have to tell you something. My place in an hour?</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>tae’s bae</b>
</p>
<p class="p1">K</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>juHOE</b>
</p>
<p class="p1">yup<br/>nut I’m with Seok<br/>*but<br/>taking him with me </p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>taesun</b>
</p>
<p class="p1">Omg it’s like buy one get one free…</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>juHOE</b>
</p>
<p class="p1">FU<br/>speak for yourself </p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>tae’s bae</b>
</p>
<p class="p1">I’m here yk</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">An hour later they are sitting in Dawon’s studio. The small place that he is renting is a bit crowded as five men are trying to find a seat. When they started university it was just Juho who visited Dawon. Then Taeyang came and Taeyang brought Youngkyun a bit later. Now there’s also Seokwoo added to his group of friends and Dawon can’t stop wondering when did it all happen.<br/>"So," starts Juho. "What did you want to tell us? Maybe you want to explain WHY DID YOU DISAPPEAR WITH AGITPUNKT SUNBAENIM FOR LIKE SIX TO SEVEN HOURS?!" As he was speaking each word is said with a higher and higher pitch.<br/>"That’s exactly what I wanted to talk about," starts Dawon, and Juho shuts up, surprised. "I found Inseong. The <em>real</em> Inseong. Or he found me with the help of his brother, I’d put it that way. You remember the boy I was talking about, that I met in the game? He is fucking real, he exists, he’s not an NPC or just my stupid imagination, he lies in that hospital, connected to all those scary machines, he’s just a boy and he needs me,” Dawon explodes, but his friends say nothing. They are not used to Sanghyuk speaking so openly about his emotions that he was holding in himself for so long. „And I’m here, unable to talk to him, he is waiting for me, every fucking day, and every fucking day I’m breaking his heart more and more not coming to him, not visiting the first person I’ve ever loved… I don’t fucking care what you all think. I’m going into the game and don’t you even dare to stop me. He is real and I’ve decided. If I can’t be with him in real life, I’m going to stay in the game," Dawon is unable to say anything more as he just starts choking on his tears. This was the first time when he cried so openly in front of his friends. "I just need to see him in-game until he wakes up. I will be sitting in that fucking VR set on that fucking hospital chair next to his bed, I will be holding his hand and I will be praying that he will wake up and when he wakes up I will be the first person he sees… "<br/>"To cry a lot is not an issue, here my friend, go grab a tissue," says Taeyang, giving his friend the aforementioned tissue. Seokwoo can’t help himself from laughing and trying to cover it by coughing. Dawon seems to be too consumed in his worries to even notice a joke. <br/>"We’ll figure the way out, hyung. Now that you’ve explained… we understand it more now. We’re on your side. We’ll figure it out together," Youngkyun says with his reassuring tone of voice. "Tae, I think we can borrow our VR set? You’re always playing League with Juho hyung anyways. It just collects dust at our place," he proposes. Dawon looks at him with shining eyes.<br/>"Yea, we’ll bring it tomorrow. It’s not the latest model like yours but I think the game should work just fine" agrees Taeyang. "Go and find your soulmate, hyung. Everyone deserves it."</p>
<p class="p1">Dawon is unable to say anything, he just starts crying again. The past month was too much to handle alone, even if you’re Lee Sanghyuk and you usually don’t care for anything and anyone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. D-65 until public launch.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Dawon is shaking. He is shaking from excitement, as he can’t wait to see <em>his love</em> again. He is shaking because he is so nervous to see <em>his love</em> again. He is shaking also because of the guilt in his heart that he left <em>his love</em> for so long, all alone. He starts running when he sees the familiar abandoned house and knocks on the door as soon as he reaches the place.<br/>It doesn’t take long when he sees a familiar face.<br/>"I-" Inseong is not able to say anything else, because Dawon interrupts him.<br/>"I’ve tried to stop myself from you. I’ve tried thinking you’re not real so it doesn’t make sense. But at the end of the day I’m still thinking about you every single day" Dawon looks straight into fox-like, deep brown eyes. "I can’t live without you anymore. I love you, Kim Inseong, both here and in the real world. I don’t care in which reality we are, all that matters is I want to be wherever you are" he says and without waiting for Inseong’s response he kisses him. The taller one doesn’t mind at all, as he puts his hands on Dawon’s waist and pulls the younger closer to him. At first, their kiss is a bit sloppy as they start to learn each other. Seconds later delicate and unsure kiss becomes more passionate. Inseong brings Dawon closer to him, so close, that he can feel his heartbeat. This is so real. Inseong <em>is real.<br/></em>"I’ve waited for you" whispers the older. Dawon smirks and places another kiss on his lips. All the worries disappear as soon as he sees the face of the man he loves. "You’ve been gone for four weeks and six days. Now you have to do something to make up for every day you were not with me."<br/>Dawon smiles, as Inseong’s body feels so soft and warm, even if it’s just his imagination that makes him feel this way. He comes inside the house. Nothing has changed, the place is still a bit dusty, there are cookies on the table and Inseong’s hand feels so right in his own that Dawon feels like he finally came home. </p>
<p class="p1">With him, even silence is pleasant. They are sitting on the couch, just holding hands, and not saying anything. Dawon knows he needs to tell him everything that happened, explain himself, and beg for forgiveness but the time is not now. Now he just wants to feel Inseong’s hand in his, hold it so tight to let him know he’s never leaving again. So here are they sitting, just enjoying each other presence.<br/>"I know," Inseong says quietly. His voice is not as bright as Dawon used to remember. "You saw me, right? How pathetic am I in real life?"<br/>"Not pathetic," that’s all Dawon can say.<br/>"No need to lie to me. I’m just lying there on the bed, connected to all this useless shit," this is the first time when Inseong swears in his life. He cannot hold it anymore, emotions take over him. "All of this is like a cage. I can’t leave this house. I can’t leave this game. Fuck, I can’t even open my fucking eyes and live in reality. I don’t even know if I’ll be living by next month.”<br/>"You…what?"<br/>"Big bro told me that I might have not as much time as we thought. It’s been three years… they are giving up on me… Dawon…" Inseong’s eyes are full of tears. "I don’t want to disappear. Not when I found you."<br/>"It’s ok" Dawon places his hand on blonde’s cheek. "If you’re going to disappear, I’m going to find you in another life. And another one after that. And I’m going to look for you through all the lives and universes and realities I’ll be put in. So don’t worry about anything. Let’s just enjoy the hours and days we have left. There’s forever waiting for us somewhere there."</p>
<p class="p1">Inseong just stays silent and places a kiss on the younger’s forehead. He doesn’t know what future will bring him but the only thing he is afraid of is leaving without saying goodbye. He is not going to say that out loud as it’s going to break this precious moment they are sharing right now.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">He just wants to stay like that forever, holding the hand of a person he loves, hidden in their little world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. D-30 until public launch.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">It is a wonderful Saturday morning which means Dawon can take a rest from all this university madness that is going on and focus on his beauty sleep. Youngbin told him not to come for the whole week which he accepted but was not happy with that request. He knows it’s for better, as the doctor was wondering if Inseong will ever wake up. But it does not stop him from visiting the boy in-game, where they can talk freely. Dawon already got used to living like this, either connecting to Inseong via the game or spending a huge amount of time next to the hospital bed.<br/>The phone keeps buzzing and buzzing, waking Dawon up. The half-awake boy looks at the caller and sees an unknown number. Something inside tells him to pick up the call.<br/>"Dawon?" He hears Youngbin’s voice. "Inseong woke up. You better come here."<br/>He never got ready so quickly in his life. </p>
<p class="p1">Dawon’s heart is beating fast but he’s running even faster and he’s out of breath when he reaches the hospital’s entrance. His shirt is on the left side, pants unbuttoned and hair has never been messier but he does not care, He wants to see Inseong, he wants to hear his voice, he wants to be here with him till the end of their days. <br/>It’s a miracle that the boy woke up. <em>It’s a pure miracle.</em></p>
<p class="p1">Youngbin is already waiting in the hallway, smiling brightly. <br/>"I’m sorry. He woke up a week ago but he was so weak he could not have any guests so I thought..." the man tries to explain himself, but a voice from inside the room interrupts him. <br/>"Big bro? Who is there? Do we have guests?" Inseong’s eyes start to shine when they see a familiar figure standing in the entrance. "Dawon?"<br/>"In this world my name’s Sanghyuk," the black-haired boy smiles. Inseong looks so wonderful, even better than his pixel version. He still is pale and thin but he’s so, so damn beautiful. <br/>"Well then" Inseong raises himself to sit on the hospital bed properly. "Hello, Sanghyuk. I’m Inseong."<br/>"Hello, Inseong. Hope we can be friends."<br/>"I want to be more than just friends," Dawon chokes, surprised, making Inseong laugh. He comes closer to the boy’s bed, still not believing his eyes.<br/>"Well, I was thinking about the same thing. What a coincidence," the younger one chuckles and feels a very delicate grasp on his hand. Inseong still seems very weak and sick and Dawon is afraid to do something which might impact his health. He carefully cups Inseong’s hand into his own and places a quick kiss on it. </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>He's never, never letting him go again.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. D-Day of public launch.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">The hospital room never was so crowded before and Youngbin was not sure if it’s a good thing or not. Of course, he was happy that his brother is making new friends through his boyfriend but still, five loud boys, he and still weak Inseong sounded like something very tiring. But he did not oppose this idea. He had no heart to do so after the amount of begging he heard from both Inseong and Sanghyuk.<br/>Now the whole team of five is sitting everywhere they can - on hospital chairs, on Inseong’s bed or the floor. Youngbin says nothing, just looks at his brother: how happy he is to be having more guests and get to know them, how he smiles brightly when they ask him about something, and how he does not let go of Sanghyuk’s hand at all. The rest is also very respectful towards his brother and they seemed like they genuinely want to be friends with him.<br/>"Wow, so you’re really not a VR set," Seokwoo blurts out and the boy on the bed blinks, confused.<br/>"A lot has happened," explains Dawon. <br/>"Yea, at one point he was just living under a blanket. Oooooh, give me back my VR set, I want to seee my Inseooooong," Juho mimics Dawon’s voice which makes everyone in the room laugh. Well, everyone except the one being mimicked whose face turned hot red. "Go away, I don’t care that I didn’t wash for over three weeks, I just want Inseoooooooooooooong," Juho seems like he has way too much fun out of this situation.<br/>"Can you please not," Dawon hides his blushing face behind Inseong’s hand he was just holding. "I thought we were friends."<br/>Youngbin can’t stop himself from smiling seeing how happy and warm the atmosphere in this crowded room is. He knows that everything is going to work out well now. The game is a success. His brother is awake and surrounded by people who love him. Nothing can go wrong, and if something does, they will find a way to get out of it. Together: he, Inseong, and Sanghyuk who is yet not aware that he became a part of his family.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">Dawon stands in front of the abandoned house. All streets are crowded with people, as everyone could enter the game starting today. But he doesn’t care about the crowds, he only wants to see one familiar place one last time. He made his decision.<br/>"Dawon?" A blonde man stands in front of the house in his awfully cute purple apron and a plate of cookies. "So this is where we say goodbye?"<br/>The younger one just nods. <br/>"I will see you in reality. I’ve shown you my world here," Inseong smiles so brightly that Dawon’s heart starts beating faster. "Now it’s time that you show me how much of real-life I’ve missed."<br/>Dawon nods again and hides behind one of the bushes like he used to during countless nights spent at Inseong’s in-game house when it was finally time to go home.</p><p class="p2"><em>„</em><b><em>dawon</em></b><em>, do you want to log out?”</em><br/>A pop-up appears. The boy looks around, for the last time. He must admit, Youngbin and his team did an amazing work designing this game.</p><p class="p2">He clicks yes and suddenly he only sees a black screen.</p><p class="p2">Now, the reality is waiting for him. His last year of university, his friends who have been with him through a lot and <em>the man he loves</em>.<br/>Dawon feels excited about the future, for the first time in his whole life.<br/><br/></p><p class="p2">He puts Taeyang’s VR set down in the box and hides it under the bed.</p><p class="p4"><b><br/>The user </b> <span class="u"><span class="s1"><b>dawon</b></span></span>  <b> you’re looking for does not exist in our database. Please check if the username is spelled correctly and repeat your search.</b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>what a ride! thank you for staying until the end ❤️<br/>i wanted to say a huge thank you to the person who suggested it as an AU prompt; it seems like they have deleted the tweet as I've tried looking for it - if you're reading it please HMU so i can tag you and give you credit for inspiring me to create this story!</p><p>let's be friends on twt: @dawonsroses; my DMs are always open for your feedback or just random life talk!</p><p>hope you've enjoyed the story as much as i've enjoyed creating it,<br/>x,N</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>